OH! MI LIBRO FAVORITO ¡VAMOS A LEERLO!
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS15...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del Grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.**

**Nombre del OS: OH! MI LIBRO FAVORITO ¡VAMOS A LEERLO!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es solo y exclusivamente mía.**

**Advertencia: ¡Lemmon!... ¡Precaución!**

**Pareja: Emmett y Rosalie.**

**Número de palabras: 4830 (Según Word)**

* * *

— ¿Enserio tengo que levantarme?

—Vamos Rosalie. Hija despierta que se hace tarde.

—Mamá, tarde ¿para qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nos dieron una semana libre en la escuela?

— ¡Oh hija! lo lamento tanto, supongo que es la costumbre de venir a despertarte.

—No te preocupes mamá; solo déjame dormir un poco más ¿por favor?

—Está bien hija, tu padre y yo ya nos vamos al trabajo; te dejé el desayuno en la cocina, dentro del horno. Te amo hija, adiós.

—Adiós mamá, yo también te amo.

¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? Porqué despertar a una jovencita de 18 años tan temprano un día en el que no hay escuela es lo peor que puede pasar; bueno lo peor es que trates de dormir de nuevo y no lo consigas.

Media hora después de que mamá y papá se fueran tuve que levantarme porque el sueño me eludía completamente y mi estómago estaba haciendo ruidos extraños por el hambre. Me puse mis pantuflas y bajé las escaleras, llegué a la cocina buscando la tan anhelada comida que mi madre había dejado en el horno.

Cuando la encontré la puse a calentar y me senté en la pequeña isla en el centro de la cocina a comer, mi estómago estaba realmente agradecido conmigo después de ese maravilloso desayuno —pancakes de banano con pasas bañados en jarabe de chocolate y miel y un vaso de leche calientita— hecho por mamá, esta era una de las razones por las cuales la quería tanto.

Subí con el fin de darme una ducha y salir a ver que había de bueno en la calle, pero todo quedó en el olvido en el momento en que vi mi cama y esas sabanas que parecían tan pero tan acogedoras, así que volví a acostarme. Ese vaso de leche caliente me había relajado mucho por lo que me quedé dormida al instante.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó cuando ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana; viendo la hora seguramente era mamá para despertarme.

Me levanté muy rápido lo que me provocó un leve mareo, cuando logré llegar hasta mi escritorio tomé el celular que descansaba al lado de mi laptop que tenía como protector de pantalla un hombre con muy poca ropa, lo cual me pareció raro porque yo no se lo había colocado.

— ¿Bueno? —Contesté tratando de que mi voz no se escuchara ronca y adormitada por mi resiente sueño.

—Hola bella dormilona, imagine que seguías durmiendo por eso decidí llamarte en vez de llegar a tu casa y encontrarte babeando toda la almohada —dijo con voz burlona mi querido amigo Emmett.

Emmett era amigo mío desde hace tiempo; en realidad casi 10 años cuando su familia se mudó a la ciudad. Al principio nos odiábamos, no congeniábamos para nada, hasta el día en que lo vi jugando con un hermoso Ferrari de juguete que amé al instante; en ese momento nos hicimos amigos de por vida hasta ahora.

—Emmett, por favor no molestes —le dije mientras seguía mirando la imagen de mi laptop con mi cabeza un poco inclinada, era extraño pero no me molestaba porque después de todo la imagen no estaba nada mal.

—Vamos hermosa sabes que me amas —dijo Emmett con voz juguetona cosa que me hizo recordar que estaba hablando con él por el celular y dejar de ver esa imagen tan hermosa.

—Claro que sí Emmett, claro que sí.

—Bueno mira, tengo una noticia que te va a poner de buen humor y animada, Bella y Alice llamaron para decirme que vienen a la cuidad a pasar unas semanas y pues sabes que siempre quise presentártelas.

— ¡Oh Emmett no puedo creerlo! —Bella y Alice eran amigas de Emmett de donde él vivía antes de mudarse aquí. Sentía algo muy extraño cada que Emmett hablaba de ellas; podía ver el cariño que les tenía y como sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de comprar un coche nuevo; a pesar de todo siempre quise conocer a las personas que lo hacían tan feliz.

—Bueno, ahora que estás de mejor humor ¿puedo ir a tu casa? —preguntó Emmett, cosa que era extraña ya que él jamás pedía permiso para venir, siempre lo hacía cuando le daba la gana y entraba como le daba la gana.

—Oye ¿qué te sucede? es raro que preguntes eso, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras —le dije sorprendida.

—Lo siento, no quería encontrarte… bueno, tú sabes… quizás estás….

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?… —Emmett se puso raro de un momento a otro y cuando traté de hablar de nuevo solo se escuchó el sonido de la llamada cortada.

No podía entender que le sucedía a Emmett, tenía días comportándose extraño; casi no venía a casa y cuando yo llegaba a la suya, siempre quería estar con sus hermanos y me dejaba de lado. Era raro, él no era de esa manera pero ya averiguaría que pasaba.

Después de la extraña llamada de mi amigo fui a darme una ducha, estaba colocándome mi brasier y una muy pequeña tanga que mi amiga Tanya me había regalado por mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, salí al corredor y conteste.

Era mamá…

Estábamos en plena platica de porqué no me movía de la cama cuando escuché unos ruidos muy fuertes en mi cuarto. Dejé caer el teléfono al darme cuenta que Emmett había entrado por la ventana y había caído a los pies de mi cama enfrente de la puerta de mi cuarto que daba directo al corredor, dónde yo casualmente estaba parada con el teléfono mientras mamá preguntaba a gritos que era lo que sucedía. Podía sentir como mi cara se ponía más roja que un tomate.

Tomé el teléfono y le expliqué a mi madre que mi amigo había llegado y se había tropezado con algo al entrar, mamá se rio diciendo lo mucho que lo quería y que le diera sus saludos para después colgar.

— ¡Emmett por Dios como entras de esa manera a mi habitación! —le grité al dejar el teléfono en su lugar.

—Lo siento… yo… bueno… jamás me… imagine… que tú-ú ibas a…. bueno tu saaabees… de esa manera… —Él seguía tratando de darme una burda explicación mientras permanecía en el piso con uno de mis hermosos tacones bajo su torso, lo que me hizo salir corriendo y tratar de moverlo de encima de él.

—Emmett muévete, vas a romper mis hermosos zapatos… —le dije, pero el solo se me veía con cara de "¿qué dices?" y no se movía de donde estaba.

—Emmett por Dios, cabeza de chorlito; ¡que muevas tu grande y hermoso trasero!

Y como él nunca se movió ni un ápice, me paré y le di una buena patada en las costillas que hizo que al fin se moviera y que gracias al cielo mis tacones siguieran intactos, sanos y salvos.

Corrí a ponerme mi bata y Emmett al fin salió de su asombro, fue algo muy raro…

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme que es lo que te sucede?, llevas días comportándote muy raro —Emmett vio detrás mío y sonrió de una forma muy extraña; al darme vuelta vi el porqué de su risa.

—Fuiste tú ¿verdad? —le dije señalando el protector de pantalla de mi laptop en donde ahora descansaba el mismo hombre con menos ropa de lo que estaba antes.

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo levantando los hombros y bufando.

—Pero si no fuiste tú ¿entonces quién?, eres el único que entra a mi habitación; a menos de que mi madre se haya sentado a ver porno en mi laptop y se le olvidara cerrarlo —Emmett estalló en risas y se sentó en mi cama, después me miró con incredulidad y dijo.

—Claro que fui yo, no metas a tu pobre madre en esto mira que me cae muy bien. —Parece que se agradan, que hermoso. ¡Ja! mi madre y Emmett iban a terminar volviéndome loca con sus cosas.

—Pero parece que no has utilizado tu computador hoy ¿no es cierto? —dijo él con cara de picardía y una ceja alzada y eso solo me indicó que el hombre semidesnudo era solo una parte de la broma.

—Vamos oso, ¿qué más le has hecho a mi linda laptop? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi silla y quitaba el protector de la pantalla, pero hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho.

— ¡¿Por Dios Emmett qué es eso?! —di un grito al ver las imágenes de un hombre y una mujer en una posición sexual un poco… extraña, si eso, muy extraña.

Mi querido amigo solamente se partía de la risa en mi cama, mientras que yo trataba de salir de cientos y cientos de imágenes de diferentes posiciones sexuales, las cuales eran una más rara que la otra.

—Vamos Rose, no me digas que nunca has visto un libro de educación sexual como "El Kamasutra", es mi favorito —dijo Emmett un poco mas tranquilo de su ataque de risa.

Yo solamente negué con mi cabeza y él detuvo abruptamente su risa mirándome fijamente. A pesar de que no lo estaba mirando sentía sus ojos sobre mí; últimamente era común que me mirara de esa manera como si me traspasara. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—Yo… Rose lo siento… —soltó un sonrisita—. Pero si hubieras visto tu cara, fue muy bueno; igual deberías revisarlo, a lo mejor algo te llama la atención—. Dijo él con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado; era ronco, un poco más gruesa.

Eso me hizo recordar lo que Tanya me había contado días antes, cuando estábamos en los vestidores de la escuela.

_**Flashback**_

—_Hola Rose, ¿sabes? por allí escuché algo sobre tu amigo Emmett._

— _¿A sí? ¿Qué escuchaste? _

—_Bueno pues él hablaba de una hermosa rubia con ojos azules que le quitaba el sueño y que siempre le había gustado desde que la conoció, a mi se me hace que esa rubia voluptuosa y hermosa eres tú. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Después de que Tanya me dijera eso solo me dio un ataque de risa por horas. Sí, terminé con un dolor de estómago horrible, pero es que no podía ser cierto; él y yo habíamos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo; pero su comportamiento, las miradas que me daba últimamente… era un poco loco, pero muy posible.

Me quedé muda por un momento, después pensé en que podría contestarle; pues se me ocurrió que podría decirle algo que me diera la respuesta a lo que me había contado Tanya y a mis sospechas.

Levanté la vista y lo vi. Allí estaba él dándome esa mirada que últimamente me ponía nerviosa, levanté el mentón y le dije con una ceja elevada.

—Vamos Emmett, no me digas que esta es una manera indirecta de decirme algo— sonreí de medio lado, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver su expresión.

Él al parecer no podía creer lo que le decía, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su boca se cayó ligeramente, estaba sorprendido que yo le hubiera dicho eso y de esa manera.

Yo también estaba un poco sorprendida por su reacción. Emmett se acercó a mi, tanto que no podía creer lo que hacía; bajó su cara hacia la mía ya que el era extremadamente alto, rozó su nariz con la mía lo que hizo que cerrara mis ojos y sintiera su respiración errática sobre mí. Yo estaba totalmente en shock y no lo vi venir cuando juntó sus labios con los míos, al principio fue extraño pero muy… muy candente, jamás había sentido algo así; nunca ni cuando Royce, mi ex novio me besaba y trataba de sobrepasarse tocándome los pechos y queriéndome desnudar, es más, ese recuerdo solo me daba un poco de náuseas, ni siquiera sabía por qué me había hecho su novia si en realidad no me gustaba.

Emmett me tomó por la cintura y yo subí mis manos a su cabeza enredando mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca, empezó a pasar su lengua por mis labios, sabía que él quería entrar en mi boca y mi lengua quería jugar con la suya; sentirla, saborearlo de una manera en que jamás pensé que querría hacerlo con Emmett. Lastimosamente el beso no pasó a más solamente porque el celular de mi amigo empezó a vibrar entre nuestros cuerpos causándome cosquillas, haciendo que me separara de él con una sonrisa en los labios que hasta me dolía.

Había sido increíblemente extraño, sentía una leve humedad entre mis piernas que me hacía avergonzar; ni siquiera había notado que mi bata estaba abierta lo que me hizo avergonzar aún más.

Emmett contestó y salió al corredor a hablar con Edward su hermano mayor. Era muy raro y curioso, Tanya tenía razón al parecer, pero ¿sería era cierto lo que pensé? ¿Las fotos tan reveladoramente extrañas en mi laptop eran acaso una indirecta?, porque en realidad era muy directa.

Emmett regresó al cuarto y al verme solo medio sonrió mostrándome sus hermosos hoyuelos, se pasó una mano por su hermoso cabello y alisó un poco su pantalón que por lo que alcanzaba a ver estaba un poco estrecho en su entrepierna, cosa que me hizo sonrojar y a él carcajear.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura de nuevo, pensé que iba a besarme pero solamente me susurró.

—Piénsalo hermosa, siempre lo he deseado. Te llamo mañana.

Mi boca no podía estar más abierta, en realidad era la indirecta más directa del mundo, él enserio quería practicar conmigo todas esas posiciones tan extrañas que estaban en las fotografías. Eso me dejó tan en shock que no me percaté cuando saltó por mi ventana tal y como entró y se fue dejándome muy muy perdida en mis pensamientos y mis emociones.

**ººººººººººººººººº**

Era ya de noche, pasé la tarde entera viendo las estúpidas imágenes que mi queridísimo "amigo" había dejado en mi laptop; era extraño pero había unas cuantas que me llamaban la atención. ¡Era increíble! enserio estaba tomando en cuenta el "piénsalo hermosa, siempre lo he deseado" de mi amigo. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Cerré mi laptop, y me dispuse a dormir. No supe de Emmett en todo el día después de ese beso hermoso que nos habíamos dado; era extraño todo eso, jamás creí llegar a pensar en Emmett de esa manera.

Fui al baño y me coloqué mi pijama alistándome para dormir, ya acostada en mi cama el sueño jamás apareció; eran las nueve y treinta cuando me acosté y al ver la hora eran casi ya las once y no lograba dormir, todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era ese beso y a Emmett; ¡por Dios! nunca me había fijado en él como lo hice hoy, su cabello rizado y obscuro como la noche, sus labios gruesos que sabían tan bien, ese sabor a menta y chocolate me tenía embrujada, su torso donde… ¡aghh! demonios y como logró tener ese cuerpo de infarto, ese trasero hermoso y redondo que se veía tan pero tan apetecible. Que podía decir, si mi amigo era tremendo espécimen, solo que jamás me había dado cuenta.

¿Desde cuándo él sentía deseo hacia mí? no logro comprender eso, yo nunca me di cuenta, o quizás no me quería dar cuenta; en realidad como él siempre ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo, me llama hermosa, bella, mi vida y hasta mi amor me dijo una vez. ¿Por qué yo lo veía tan normal? Ahora me doy cuenta.

Logré dormirme poco después de la una de la mañana. Al día siguiente mi celular me despertó a las nueve y treinta, por más que quise ignorarlo fue imposible porque el aparatejo no dejaba de sonar ¡que molesto!

Me di la vuelta y puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza, gracias a Dios la alarma había dejado de sonar; poco tiempo después no esperaba encontrarme con un par de manos tocándome la espalda en un muy delicioso masaje que me hacía gemir del placer; imágenes de la tarde pasada con mi amigo se vinieron a la cabeza. Cuando ya llevaba un rato imaginándome lo que podría haber pasado si su hermanito no hubiera llamado me di cuenta que esto no era normal; nunca despierto con tremendo masaje en mi espalda, cuando las manos estaban llegando cerca de mis pechos, me levante tan rápido que casi caigo de la cama, el que no se salvó de la caída fue mi amigo.

Emmett estaba en el piso sobándose su hermoso trasero adolorido gracias a la caída. Me vio y me sonrió, ¡ahh! Esa hermosa sonrisa otra vez, en realidad no me di cuenta que todo lo que veía en Emmett me parecía hermoso, ¡ja! que locura.

Se levantó del piso y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Hola preciosa me tenias preocupado, tú jamás dejas de contestar el celular ¿que te sucedió? —me preguntó realmente preocupado, el pobre Emmett si supiera que él era el culpable.

—Bueno, pues digamos que no pude dormir muy bien anoche, y hoy en la mañana no tenía muchas ganas de despertar —le dije algo ruborizada, él se imaginó porqué ya que su sonrisa no cabía en la habitación, estaba radiante.

—No me digas que… no podías dormir por… mí… —dijo él pero no iba a dejar que me descubriera tan fácilmente. Lo iba hacer sufrir un ratito.

—No —Bufé—. Fue por que me han dejado demasiada tarea en la escuela, ya sabes, nos tenían que mantener ocupados en esta semana; y no he podido dormir pensando en que voy ha hacer para poder acabarla antes de el lunes.

—Sí bueno, me imagino —dijo Emmett con un poco de desilusión en su rostro lo que me hizo hacer algo que jamás creí hacer.

Me acerqué a Emmett, quien al principio me vio de manera extraña; él seguía en el piso y yo me senté sobre el a horcajadas, sin previo aviso puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y las moví lentamente hasta su torso, ese maravilloso torso, después mis manos viajaron hasta su nuca repitiendo las acciones de la tarde pasada y sin pensarlo lo besé. Fue un pequeño beso, que él al entender lo que sucedía lo volvió mucho mas pasional, pasó sus manos por mis piernas que estaban totalmente descubiertas, sus manos estaban frías lo que hizo que mi piel se erizara y provocara una sonora carcajada en Emmett lo que provocó que me alejara y lo viera con mala cara.

— ¿De qué te ríes Emmett? No comprendo qué es tan gracioso —traté de levantarme pero él solo hizo el agarre en mis piernas más fuerte.

—Me encanta saber que causo esto en ti, preciosa —Emmett comenzó a besarme el cuello; me encantaba esto, era simplemente fascinante.

Mis manos picaban por tocarlo también pero mi mente estaba en un dilema ¿en realidad quería vivir esta experiencia con Emmett? Mi amigo, al que conozco hace diez años, con el que solamente me he besado dos veces pero por el que creo sentir algo más que una simple amistad, algo más que un simple deseo.

¡Claro que quería hacerlo! Que mejor persona para hacer esto que una en la que confío, a la que quiero y sé que no me hará daño. Estaba decidido, iba a decirle a Emmett que quería vivir esta experiencia con él.

Traté de alejarme un poco para poder hablarle, pero me dio una mordida en el cuello que me hizo gemir y a él sonreír, intenté zafarme de su agarre de nuevo pero él no quería detenerse, bueno en realidad yo tampoco pero quería decirle lo que había pensado.

—Emmett… espera… ahh…ahh… Emmett por favor —cuando por fin me hizo caso yo estaba roja, con la respiración acelerada y sus ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos, era la viva expresión del deseo y estoy segura que yo estaba igual que él.

— ¿Qué sucede preciosa? —Me preguntó preocupado—. Pensé que en realidad querías esto… yo lo siento tanto… no debí… perdóname, no volveré ha hacerlo a menos que tú lo quieras así.

—En realidad me enojaría que no siguieras —le dije al oído, su piel se erizó y aproveché para pasar mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja succionándolo un poco, ni si quiera yo creía lo que le estaba haciendo y diciendo a Emmett. Por Dios ¿Quién soy?

—Solo quería decirte que acepto tu indirecta tan directa querido Oso —Emmett sonrió y me acercó a el.

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero que lo hagas sin estar segura, una vez que hayas aceptado no hay marcha atrás muñequita, no sabes lo loco que me tienes y no creo que una vez que empiece pueda parar por segunda vez.

Esto me hizo sonreír y besarlo con más pasión, nuestras lenguas parecían una. Explorábamos con hambre nuestras bocas, con la misma hambre con la que queríamos explorarnos a nosotros mismos, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas.

— ¿Cuál de todas quieres? —Al principio no entendí su pregunta, pero al ver que miraba mi laptop en el escritorio lo entendí, decidí que ya que tratábamos de explorarnos podríamos intentar con…

— ¿Qué te parece… la Balanza? —le dije con la voz entrecortada por los suspiros las caricias que le daba a mis pechos.

—Te encantará ya lo verás, vas a disfrutarlo.

Emmett empezó a desnudar mi cuerpo, gracias a que estaba en mi pequeña pijama no llevaba ni pantys ni brasier lo que se lo dejo mas fácil y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba sobre mi cama totalmente desnuda, siendo observada de pies a cabeza por los hermosos ojos de mi amigo que me devoraban entera. Era una vergüenza total la que sentí, por un momento, intente taparme pero no me dejó, solamente susurró "Hermosa" antes de empezar a sacarse la camisa y los pantalones quedando solamente con sus bóxer blancos que le quedaban también, ¿Cómo se vería sin ellos?

Estaba segura que Emmett sabía que yo era virgen y tenía que ser cuidadoso por lo que primero se dedico a tocar, lamer y succionar mis pechos; yo no podía dejar de gemir y los suspiros me estaban mareando un poco, se sentía tan bien, después él fue bajando sus besos y lamidas por todo mi abdomen, pasando por mi cadera acarició y besó cada una de mis piernas hasta mis pies; subió de regreso pero no totalmente, sentí que él abría mis piernas y se arrodillaba en la cama; nunca pensé ver esto, Emmett tenía su cara totalmente enterrada en mi muy caliente, palpitante y húmedo sexo, lo que me hizo enloquecer; sus miradas se topaban, y a mi ya me costaba respirar, Emmett comenzó metiendo un dedo en mi intimidad; adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera era una serie que me estaba haciendo enloquecer, cuando él llevaba tres dedos dentro de mi sentí que no podía soportarlo más; Emmett mordía y succionaba, metía y sacaba sus dedos y yo ya estaba volando en una nube donde solo se escuchaban jadeos y los sonidos que hacía él mientras "literalmente" me comía.

—Emmett… Oh… Por Dios Emmett, sigue por favor…. No pares no pares, hazlo más rápido, ooooh… —y el tan esperado orgasmo arrasó conmigo de una manera profunda pero Emmett no dejaba de morder, succionar, meter y sacar y yo podía sentir como se volvía a formar esa burbuja en mi vientre.

—Sí vamos mi vida, córrete una vez más, sííí vamos hazlo….

— ¡Ohh por Dios Emmett! —y el segundo orgasmo me atacó más fuerte que el primero.

Emmett sabía que ella tenía que estar muy bien lubricada por ser su primera vez y tenía que reunir fuerzas para no ser agresivo y posesivo como estaba acostumbrado a ser.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras preciosa?

— Oh Emmett, ¿estoy en el cielo acaso?

Él solamente se reía, sabía que ella estaba lista para recibirlo pero al verlo bajarse los bóxer se quedó un poco sorprendida de lo que veía, Emmett no era solamente grande en su estatura, digamos que su pequeño amigo no era tan pequeño.

Sintió un poco de temor pero el la tranquilizó besándola y haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien que él iba a cuidar de ella, abrió las piernas muy gentilmente y se colocó sobre ella, al ver que la posición en la que estaban no era la que ella había dicho lo miró extrañada y él solo dijo.

—Espera, primero llevaremos esto con calma, cuando estés preparada haremos tu posición —ella asintió y sonrió y él susuróo en su oído—. Eres una pequeña pervertida —y comenzó a entrar en ella.

Al sentir que llegaba a su barrera la besó y la penetró de una sola estocada, Rose en realidad no había sentido tanto dolor por lo que el placer la tuvo enredada muy pronto hasta el punto en que le pedía a Emmett que se moviera mas rápido, ella movía sus caderas para tener mas fricción y Emmett no pudo contenerse más ella lo provocaba demasiado..

—Esta bien pequeña, tu lo pediste, solo relájate Ok.

—Emmett… si no comienzas a… moverte en este momento voy matarte…

Rose prácticamente gritaba mientras las embestidas de Emmett se volvían más fuertes y rápidas, sentía que en cualquier momento su orgasmo le llegaría pero ella quería correrse con él dentro de ella y en la posición que había escogido para su primera vez.

—Emmett… tu puedeees… Ohh Dios esperaaa…. Ah, ah, ah… Emmett por Dios esperaaaa….

Él se detuvo, la miró sonrió y comprendió lo que quería así que salió de ella, la tomó por la cintura mientras la besaba en todo momento y todo lugar; sus besos solo la encendían más y sentía que esta posición seria su favorita de por vida. Emmett se sentó sobre la cama y la puso a ella sobre su grande e hinchada erección que lo estaba matando, la penetró de una sola estocada haciendo que los dos gimieran ruidosamente.

Rose gritaba y maldecía al sentir como Emmett la penetraba y al mismo tiempo tocaba y pellizcaba su clítoris, sus pechos también recibían atención, la boca de Emmett estaba masajeando sus pezones y cada vez sentía que enloquecí u poco más cuando sin mas ni mas Emmett paró, se separó de ella la tumbo en la cama y la penetro de nuevo.

— ¿Qué t…e sucedeee Oso por…q…e has…. hechoo…? —Intentó preguntar ella entre jadeos

Rose no pudo terminar, sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Emmett había cambiado la posición de la balanza por la de la Unión del Águila, ella comprendió y se dejó llevar; acomodó sus piernas en el grande y hermoso trasero de Emmett abrazándolo con ellas y con sus manos y dedos tocaba todo lo que se le atravesaba, se besaban como si estuvieran en el desierto y sus besos fueran el agua que necesitan para vivir…

Los dos terminaron juntos en una armonía de gritos y jadeos en el que no se sabía quien de los dos gritaba más fuerte; al acabar Emmett solo se recostó sobre Rose mientras ella lo sostenía abrazado sobre su pecho. Definitivamente había sido la mejor primera vez en la historia, estaba feliz pero preocupada por como acabaría todo eso, después de todo eran amigos.

Emmett se levantó de repente y susurrándole al oído le dijo.

—Te amo, siempre te he amado y ahora te amo más de lo que lo he hecho siempre.

Ella sonrió pues sabía que también lo amaba y así se lo hizo saber. Se quedaron en la cama dejando pasar el tiempo, Emmett seguía dentro de ella y eso la estaba calentando de nuevo y él lo empezó a sentir en su de nuevo muy erecto miembro.

—Vamos hermosa, sabes que tienes que descansar, era tu primera vez y fui un poco… salvaje… lo lamento —pero ella solo se carcajeó y lo besó.

De repente entre el cómodo silencio Emmett comenzó a reír y Rose le pareció extraño…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No reconociste al grandote de la foto en el descansador de tu laptop, que tal ahora ¿puedes reconocerlo?

—Oh por Dios, eres tú Emmett. Cómo no me di cuenta antes.

—No lo sé, con lo hermoso que soy es raro que no te dieras cuenta.

—Si, eres hermoso y me encantas. Es muy extraño decirte eso Oso pero es la verdad.

—Tú también me encantas Dormilona… Te amo.

Quién diría que en una semana de vacaciones imprevistas del colegio iban a pasar tantas cosas, ya quiero ver que es lo que me espera para los otros cinco días restantes.

—También te amo Oso.

— ¿Qué te parece si seguimos revisando mi libro favorito, lindura?

— ¡Oh!... Oso ahh… está bien, vamos a leerlo juntos.


End file.
